Grounder traps
by MasterOfShips
Summary: After episode 8 - Day Trip - Bellamy and Clarke are fighting on the way back from the bunker. None of them notice the Grounder trap in front of them, and when they both fall into the cramped trap, they have to deal with their issues and growing feelings for each other without either one of them storming away like their conversations usually end.
1. Chapter 1

Grounder traps

Set off right after 1.8. Bellamy just killed Dax and since it's dark outside, they decided to stay where they are, so they don't get lost in the woods. They are in the bunker and about to go to sleep surrounded by comfy blankets.

Clarke climbed under the pile of blankets they'd arranged in a corner of the bunker and hummed satisfied. This was the most comfortable she'd been in what seemed like ages. She felt Bellamy lay down beside her. He probably thought she was asleep, so he was quiet not to wake her up. As he lay down his strong scent hid her and she instantly felt at peace. She felt her eyelids getting heavier and soon they were both fast asleep, neither of them noticing that they moved closer to each other.

Clarke woke up by the early daylight flowing through the small windows in the top of the bunkers walls. She slowly lifted her head to look around, but something prevented her from lifting herself more than a few inches above the floor. The floor? She looked up and suddenly remembered where she was, seeing Bellamys sleeping face right next to hers. She looked down and realized what was preventing her from moving was Bellamys strong arms around her waist. She was just about to shove it away when she looked back up at his calm face. Clarke didn't think she'd ever seen him this relaxed before. He was actually quite handsome without his face all tight and serious. She laid her head back down, not sleeping, just looking at him, and exploring his face. She'd never noticed he had a tiny white scar beneath his chin. She wondered where and how he'd gotten that.

"What are you doing Princess?" He suddenly asked. Clarke's heart skipped a beat. She had been so focused on looking at him; she hadn't realized he'd woken up. He opened his eyes and they looked at each other for a few seconds before Clarke spoke.

"I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful." She said whilst sitting up, now shoving his arm gently away. She stood up starting to collect the blankets and folding them up, but Bellamy didn't move. She tried to pull the blankets away from underneath him, but he didn't move. She sighed, looking rather annoyed down at his smirking face. "Would you move? We've got to get back to camp," she said, trying not to sound too bossy. Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Aren't you grumpy in the morning," he mumbled whilst stranding up. When the blankets fell to the ground, she noticed for the first time he wasn't wearing any shirt. She did not expect to see that, and was just about to look away when her eyes fell to his stomach. She hadn't seen that many boys' stomachs, but she would bet this was the sexiest one in the world. He saw her staring and chuckled lightly. "A little different than Spacewalker, huh?" He asked with a smirk. Clarke felt the color rush to her face and she looked away. Yeah, it was definitely different than Finn. Not that Finn didn't have a great body or anything. It just wasn't sexy as Bellamys was. Wait what? Had she just called Bellamy sexy? She shook her head and bent down to pick up the blankets. Meanwhile Bellamy had put on a shirt. Thank god. But she still couldn't get the image of his sexy stomach out of her head. Damn, she just called him sexy again. Get it together Clarke, she silently told herself. "Ready to go princess?" Bellamy said from across the room. He had the guns they'd found the night before in a sack over his shoulder. Clarke put the last blanket in her backpack and swung it over her shoulder, thinking it was a little lighter than it actually was, she lost her balance and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Once the room stopped spinning, she heard Bellamys laugh and she looked embarrassed down and tried getting up without falling one more time, but before she could get to her feet, Bellamy was at her side pulling her up. The smile still hadn't left his face and she shoved him hard in the shoulder making him laugh even harder than before. She bent down to pick up her backpack, but once again, he was faster than her and had it already around his free shoulder. "Let's go Princess," he said and began to walk towards the door. "Come on Bellamy. You can't carry everything all the way back to camp!" She insisted, following him through the door and outside. Their eyes needed a few seconds to get used to the daylight, but they continued fast again, still arguing. "Let's just go Princess. I can carry this and more with no problem." He said, as it was that simple. "Yeah, I'm sure you can now, but when we get back home, your back will be hurting like crap, and who's going to have to rub your back with painkilling lotion and take care of you? I am!" She spit back. He looked over his shoulder back at her and with a smirk in his eyes. "After the looks you gave me this morning, I'm not sure rubbing my naked back in lotion would be that bad a task for you." He said. She stuck her tongue out at him, which only made him, chuckle again. He turned his head forward again, but a moment too late as he took another step and fell down a narrow hole in the ground, Clarke following just a second later, landing on top of him. They looked shocked at each other a few seconds before Bellamy said what they'd both been thinking. "Grounders."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again guys! I'm having so much fun writing this story, so if you want me to continue writing it, please leave a review bellow! Thank you **

Clarkes POV

"Oh you've got to be _kidding_ me!" Clarke hissed. This was so not what she needed right now. She already slept next to a topless Bellamy within the last 24 hours and now she was sitting on his lap in a cramped space? _Really?_

Bellamys POV

Did she _ever_ stop talking and worrying about every damn thing? Sure, he could see how this was a pretty bad situation, but the Grounders weren't coming for a while, and when they did, they had guns. Had she already forgotten?

"Clarke. Relax, ok? This isn't that ba-" she cut him off before he could finish the sentence.

"Isn't that bad? We're in a _Grounder trap! _How can this not be a bad situation? They're probably coming to torture us soon. Omg, we're going to get tortured. Why did you have to torture Lincoln? They know about what we did to him, of course they know. What did we do? No, what did _you_ do? This is all your fault!" she yelled at him. He just looked at her, waiting for her to calm down. Clarke took a few deep breaths before meeting his eyes with a guilty look in them.

"I'm sorry Bellamy. I didn't mean that. I don't know why I said that. I just got a bit scared, and I-" now it was his turn to cut her off.

"I don't think 'a bit scared' is what you were, Princess." He said smirking at her. She gave him a look, just about to bite back, but instead she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm not gonna get pissed at you right now, cause there's nowhere for me to go, but please try not to get on my nerves for once?" she said. It wasn't until she said it he realized just how small the trap was. She was practically sitting in his lap. No, stretch that. She _was_ sitting in his lap. A silly smirk came across his face as he looked down. It disappeared in a second though, because as he looked down he saw a huge dark spot on Clarkes pants, right above the knee.

"Whoa, Clarke, are you alright?" he asked her, his voice thick with concern. She looked confused, but then following his gaze down to her leg and gasped in surprise.

"What the hell?" she said. Bellamy gently laid his hand on her leg and when he lifted it, it was all covered in blood. For the first time since they fell into the trap, he was scared. He could practically feel all the colour wash off his face.

"Clarke, we need to stop the bleeding." She looked up at him (even though she sat on top of him, she still had to crane her neck to look him in the eyes) with a slightly surprised look in her eyes.

"I know," she mumbled still looking a bit puzzled at him. "Are you okay Bellamy?"

"What me? Yeah I'm fine. We need to stop the bleeding. Take off your pants." He said firmly. She shot him an astonished look.

"Excuse me?" she said. Now he was the one looking puzzled at her. He sighed and shook his head.

"Come on Clarke. Would you rather die from blood loss than taking of your pants in my presence? I have seen a girls legs before, you know." He smirked saying the last sentence. She rolled her eyes resignedly and tried to stand up, but fell the instant she laid weight on her hurt leg, she stumbled and fell on top of Bellamy yet again. He let out a grunt of pain through his gritted teeth.

"Okay Princess. Let me help you." He lifted her up easily and laid her on her back across his legs. When he started to unzip her jeans, she slapped him over his fingers.

"Ouch! Would you stop that? I'm actually trying to help you!" he said annoyed. Was she incapable of letting other people help her? Ugh, she went on his nerves like no one else could, not even Octavia. He tried to unzip her pants once again, this time without her slapping him. He slowly pulled off he pants, the good leg first. The other leg was much more difficult. Some of the blood had already dried and was now working like a sort of glue, sticking her pants to her leg.

"Sorry Princess, but this is gonna hurt." He said, but before he could do anything, she'd taken his left hand and clung tight to it. He squeezed her hand for a moment, then ripping off the fabric that clung to her leg. She screamed in pain, and he looked down at her face, wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Shh, the worst part's over now Princess." He said in a calm voice as he gently stroke her across her cheek. He couldn't explain the feeling rising inside of him as he looked at her. It wasn't anything he'd ever experienced before. But no matter what it was, it'd have to wait. Right now Clarke needed him. He looked down at the wound on her leg and gasped. It was worse than he'd thought. He couldn't do this. But he knew who could.

"Uhm, Clarke? I think I'm going to need some help here. I don't really know what to do." She didn't respond and as he looked up at her she was lying completely still, eyes shut.

"Oh no, no, no, no, Clarke! Clarke, wake up. Please Clarke. Please, come on, wake up!" he yelled and shook her to make her wake up. He felt his sight get blurry and something wet stream down his face. He hadn't cried in so long, he forgot what it felt like. He couldn't loose her. He needed her.

"Clarke… please. Wake up. I beg you. I need you."

_No,_ a tiny voice inside of him said._ She needs you, not the other way around._ He knew the voice was right. He felt her pulse. Still beating. If he didn't help her, she would die. He wiped the tears aggressively away.

"Don't worry Clarke. I'm right here. I'm gonna help you." He knew she wasn't listening, but he said it anyway, mostly to calm himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys I know you saw a completely different side of Bellamy in the last chapter, but I thought I'd introduce you to the Bellamy you'll see a lot more of in the next chapters. In this one you'll see bits of both his soft and caring side and his usual self.**

Bellamys POV

He sighed and leaned back against the pits wall, soaked in his own sweat and Clarkes blood. She'd lost _a lot_ of blood, but he'd managed to stop the bleeding for now. Her heart rate had almost slowed down to its usual, but she was still burning hot. He'd done what he could, but he was no healer like she was. He'd leaned how to stop a bleeding as he trained to become a member of the guard on the ark, but he had no idea how to stop a fever. He needed her guidance for that part.

"Clarke," he gently shook her to wake her up, though he didn't count on her waking up. When she didn't respond, he sunk back against the wall, eyes closed. He couldn't do this. If she died, he wouldn't know what to do. How would he run camp by himself? Who else could he trust with that big a task? Maybe Miller, but... he didn't want Miller. He wanted Clarke. He was instantly pulled out of his thoughts as a cold hand touched his. He opened his eyes and to his amazement he saw Clarke had woken up.

"Clarke! Are you ok?" He asked, feeling her forehead again. Maybe it was just his imagination playing with him, but he thought he felt a slight drop in the heat.

Clarkes POV

Clarke woke up to someone saying her name. Hey eyelids were too heavy to open, and she was struggling trying to place the voice. It sounded so familiar, so safe. Her eyelids finally gave up, and she opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was. A cramped, dirty pit. The grounder trap_._ Which meant… she tilted her head to see Bellamy sitting next to her with his eyes closed. Why was her entire body aching every time she took a deep breath? And why did Bellamy seem so sad? Before she realized what she was doing, she'd already placed her hand on top of his to comfort him. A shiver went through him, and he opened his eyes.

"Clarke! Are you ok?" he asked, laying a cold hand on her forehead. Why wouldn't she be ok? She nodded, sending a throb of pain all the way down to her leg. She tried to look down at her leg, slowly lifting herself up. Bellamys arms were around her in an instant, carrying her up into a sitting position.

"What happened?" she asked his in a rusty voice, her throat feeling sore as if it hadn't been used in days. Bellamy looked puzzled at her.

"We fell into the grounders trap and you hurt your leg." He explained, giving her a worried look. Suddenly everything came back, amongst that the pain in her leg. She looked down at it and saw a neat tourniquet wrapped around her leg, right above the spot her wound would have to be. Around the wound was a t-shirt soaked in blood. That's when she realized Bellamy weren't wearing anything but his pants, and she was sitting quite close to him. She felt the color stream to her face and turned away so he wouldn't see. But she felt his strong hand around her chin, slowly facing her head towards his.

"Are you feeling ok Clarke?" he asked again, not noticing her blushing. She cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I'm good." She said. _Clarke. _He wouldn't call her that unless something was really wrong. Suddenly she remembered that she didn't do the tourniquet.

"Wait, did you do this?" she asked pointing at her leg. He smiled proudly.

"Yeah, I did." He said. She was impressed. "But, uhm, you should probably look at it. I don't know how to stop fever or infection or anything like that." He said and the worried look was back on his face. She nodded.

"Thank you Bellamy." She said catching his eyes and not letting him go. "I don't think I'd survived without that tourniquet." He looked humbly away.

"Oh that was nothing. You'd done it for me, right Princess?" he smirked at her.

"Yeah," she said. "I would." As she said it, she felt something rise inside of her, something she couldn't quite describe. But I'd have to wait. She gently started removing Bellamys shirt from the wound. As she had removed all of it, she passed it to him mumbling thanks. She could think about thanking him properly later. Right now, she needed to fix herself. She looked down at the wound and sighed in relief. It wasn't as bad as she'd thought.

"You got to be a little more clear than that, Princess. Is that a good sigh or a bad sigh? I've been up all night worrying about you, and I'd like to relax now." Bellamy said from behind her. _Up all night worrying about you. _She knew it was so girly to cling on the things like that, but she couldn't help herself at smiling widely.

"It's a good sigh. You made it sound much worse." She explained. He opened his mouth about to tell her all about how she'd passed out and he didn't know what to do, but shut it again. That story could wait.

"Good." He said instead.

"However, the wound is infected, and I need my medical supplies at camp to stop the spreading, because if it reaches my heart, I'm as good as dead." She said in a professional voice. She'd completely forgotten who she was talking to and when she turned around to face him, he was as pale as a ghost and she realized her mistake. _Why did you have to say that Clarke?_ She thought, giving herself a mental slap.

"_WHAT!?" _Bellamy yelled. "We do not even know how to get out of here! It could be days before someone finds us, assuming the Grounders don't come first and kills us! And even if someone miraculously finds us soon, we still have about a half a days walk back to camp! You'd be dead before that! Clarke for gods sake-"

"Bellamy, just calm down!" she yelled back and he instantly shut up. "The infection won't reach my heart for at least another week, but we do need to find a way out of here."

Bellamy seemed to calm a bit down after hearing that, but he still acted pissed as it was some how her fault. She was about to question him, but he was already on his feet with her in his arms.

"Ok Princess. If I lift you up, can you reach the edge?" he said, lifting her up in his strong arms. She reached for the edge, but was still a few inches from reaching it.

"No Bellamy, I can't reach it. We have to find ano-" she said, but got interrupted by herself as she screamed. Bellamy felt her being torn from his hands and looked up to see the last thing he'd counted on seeing. Above his head stood Lincoln holding Clarke around her neck, as she turned blue in choking.

"NO!" Bellamy screamed as he felt the anger rise inside of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've had a very busy weekend! Anyways, I'm back and I have a few ideas of how this story should end, but if you don't want it to end soon, leave a review of what YOU think should happen, because I have an idea for another 100 story that I'd really like to start on! **

Clarke's POV

She felt her sight blackening in the edges as Lincoln held his hands around her neck. Below her she heard Bellamy yell something, but she knew there wasn't anything to do. Bellamy had tortured Lincoln and she had let him. There was no way out of this. The last thing that went through her mind was a Bellamy's smiling face and she heard him yell something, clearly frustrated, from beneath her before everything went black.

Bellamy's POV

He could see Lincoln's strong hands around Clarke's neck and all he could think was that he couldn't lose her again.

"Lincoln, please, let her go!" he begged, "Clarke isn't the one you want to hurt. I'm the one who tortured you. Kill me instead, but let Clarke go."

He saw Lincoln's eyes flicker for a moment and spotted an opportunity to save Clarke.

"Lincoln, let her go. She's dying! You're not a killer!"

Clarke's eyes closed and Bellamy felt the panic rise inside of him. Lincoln felt it too, and he instantly let go of her neck and she fell to the ground, out of Bellamy's sight of view. He felt the adrenalin pump through his veins as he knew he had to get to Clarke soon as possible.

Above him hang a root that looked strong enough to carry his weigh. He jumped and miraculously reached it, and within seconds he was on the ground. At his feet lay Clarke not breathing. He bent down and laid his ear to her chest. It wasn't moving.

"Oh no…" he mumbled, trying to recall what Clarke had done when someone's heart had stopped. Something about pressing above the heart multiple times. He began the heart massage, but nothing seemed to happen. Suddenly he remembered that she'd also blown air into the kid's mouth.

He gently leaned her head backwards, focusing on her lips. How long had he wanted to kiss them? He hadn't realized that until they were trapped, but he had wanted to for quite some time. He bent forward, pressing his lips to hers, blowing as much air as he could at once into her mouth. Her lips were just as soft as he'd imagined. They tasted just like how she smelled. Forest and rain. He pulled away, although he wouldn't have minded lingering a bit longer. He began the heart massage once again. She still wouldn't wake up, so he tried the kiss-thing again. She didn't move and he felt the heavy feeling of sorrow in his stomach. She was really gone. He closed his eyes and let a tear slip out as he pulled away. But just as his lips left hers, he felt them draw together again, this time not at his command.

He opened his eyes in astonishment and saw into Clarke's beautiful eyes. He felt her hand on the back of his neck, and he pulled her up into his lap, her lips not leaving hers. He had just kissed her, but it didn't really count. She wasn't conscious. This, on the other hand, was something else. He felt her lips work against his, and he swore to himself he'd never felt anything as wonderful. He slowly pulled away, suddenly aware of the fact that they weren't alone.

He looked awkwardly up at Lincoln's face, though he didn't seem to care. Bellamy got to his feet and helped Clarke up. She still couldn't stand on her leg, so he lifted her up into his arms. He looked over at Lincoln, ready to beg for their lives. He knew Clarke would never make it home by herself with her leg, and he couldn't take down Lincoln by himself.

"Lincoln…" he started, but Lincoln interrupted him.

"Don't bother Bellamy Blake of the Sky people. You need to get your princess home. I'm a man of honour and I understand. I'll let you go, and I hope you'll return the favour someday." And with that, Lincoln turned and ran away.

Bellamy stood shocked for a few seconds, but then shook it off. He looked down at Clarke in his arms. She looked so tired and yet so beautiful. He couldn't help himself and he kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and then winched at the effort.

"Relax princess. I'll get you home. Just don't fall asleep just yet, ok?" he said and she nodded.


End file.
